Snow Trap
by sparkletwilightdazzle
Summary: What happens when you have six teenagers who were all at the same place at the wrong time.  What happens when you trap them all in the same place?


BPOV

This trip was supposed to be fun. I thought that I could finally have a break and have fun. I guess I judged that too quickly. I mean, I was looking forward to the snow falling across my window and then hanging around the lodge with some friends. The skiing I was not fond of and Jessica was the one who encouraged me to come with them. But I will admit that the closer it got and the more I thought about it, I was excited when we got on the bus.

I sat with Angela, my best friend while Jessica and Lauren sat in front of us. They twisted around as the bus roared to life. It was your typical school rental bus. It had TVs and lined seats that fit two people and sometimes three. We drove quietly through the sleeping green town of Forks. We soon were out of town limits and on the high way.

There were two boys sitting next to me, bronze haired and curly black hair. The big one was booming while the other had a book in his hand.

I was excited then but I now know I really shouldn't have been.

EPOV

I was not particularly happy that I had to accompany my father on this one job. Sure, I liked to ski but I didn't want to go with my dad. Dr. Cullen was one of the few good doctors in the sleepy town of Forks. He was assigned to go on the Forks High School senior ski trip, dragging me along. I was a senior but I didn't need to participate in this. He told me it was good if someone got hurt that he could teach me how to handle it for when I went away to college in the fall.

Emmett, my best friend, was sure excited. He had decided we would ski and meet girls. I wasn't exactly that interested in this plan but here I was, sitting next to a booming Emmett on the bus. Next to us were a group of girls. They were all dark hair and one had chestnut curls. She seemed to be the most bouncy while the two girls behind them were not. They were fairly quiet.

I focused on my book and the long ride ahead of me. Emmett was booming like his usual self.

I saw a glimmer of hope that this may be fun. I underestimated that by a large amount.

APOV

I really liked to ski. It was fun and graceful…and amazing. I couldn't wait to ski. I tore my eyes away from my Bible, also known as _Vogue. _I peered out the window at the early morning mist. It was going to be cloudy in Forks again. I think I was more excited about the weather. I was really looking forward to the heavy snow instead of the heavy rain. The difference was big. I also had amazing outfits for the snow.

I was sitting alone but I didn't mind. My friends were in front of me and I need the extra seats for my luggage…the flyer never said to travel light. I mean, it was a week. Our February vacation week and I go through five outfits a day so clearly I need the space.

Other people, seniors, were around me, squealing. There was a group of girls in the back and some guys scattered around. I noticed a boy sitting alone, his curly blonde hair was golden in the light. He had a book open in lap.

I smiled and turned my eyes back to my magazine. This was going to be fun.

I was dead wrong.

EmPOV

I really didn't understand why Edward wasn't excited about this. I mean, we were seniors and that was always a plus. Then, to top it off, we were going skiing for a week. That meant exercise, heating pools, snow bunnies and sleeping in before doing it all over again.

I was chatting to a girl in front of me; Eddie had a book open in his lap. I was thinking how lucky I was. I mean, my best friend was here, I was already talking to girls and it was only the first twenty minutes of the bus ride.

I thought that if the twenty minutes on the bus went great, then the rest of the week would too. Of course, now that I look back, I would say that I had that false.

RPOV

My friends, all blonde, tall and thin beamed around me. The energy was so strong around them. I was wedged against the window while they bounced around. It was the Forks senior ski trip. I was looking forward to doing nothing for a week except ski and sleep. It was my double S motto for the week.

Twenty minutes on the bus and I was already tired of my babbling friends and ready for a nice hot bath and then a long nap. I leaned my head against the cool window and stared at the bleak sky and town outside. I was more grateful that we were seniors and soon I would be out of this town and onto bigger, better and sunnier towns. They would be far away.

I thought that the babbling and Forks was bad. I was far from wrong.

JPOV

I stared at the words on my book, trying to make then imprint my brain, always remembering. It was on the Civil War, my favorite subject. I was sitting alone but I didn't mind. I was always alone most of the time. I was very prone to people and I guess I shied away from it. I looked up and noticed a pixie girl beside me, also alone. Her small point of a nose buried in a magazine. There were other people, girls mostly, gushing.

It was only half an hour into the bus ride and people were freaking out. I don't even know why I was here. Oh, yeah, my dad, Mr. Whitlock, was a history teacher for Forks High School and was chaperoning the trip. Of course he would drag me along. He only had a few months before I moved to New York for college. He wanted to spend time with me.

Yeah, he was sitting up there chatting and grinning with Dr. Cullen. I sighed, knowing this week would be bad.

I was so right.


End file.
